


Zebra Prompts

by largofan



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largofan/pseuds/largofan
Summary: A love story told through brief peeks into the life Zebra and the woman he ends up falling for





	1. Chapter 1

001 Beginnings:

Zebra didn't like ninety-nine point nine percent of singing, the human voice just grated on his nerves. So when he had heard a voice he actually liked, instead of avoiding the city like he normally did, he'd gone into the center of it.

002 Middles:

Kari had been in the middle of a song when she witnessed what could only be described as a giant coming toward her. Her heart had sped up fearfully, cause the guy looked like he could flick someone and their head would come off. She only stays rooted to her spot because it was the best one in the park, right next to one of the entrances and she could attract people off the street and there wasn't much in the way of jobs for high school dropouts.

003 Ends:

Zebra happily sat down under a tree, watching the little, compared to him anyway, song bird sing her heart out, which was still beating quickly at his continued presence as it starts to get dark and the crowds start to thin.

“Y... You got a request before I finish up for the day?” she had asked.

“Yeah, tell me yer name,” he'd replied.

“Kari, you?” she asks, putting on a brave face.

“Zebra,” he replies before leaving.

004 Insides:

It took a long time before Kari's insides stopped going into fight or flight mode every time Zebra was around.

005 Outsides: 

Zebra lazily looks his song bird over. Her clothes had obviously seen better days, her jean jacket and shorts naturally ripped and faded, as was the T-shirt and boots she wore, she was tall compared to normal people, probably about six foot and thin, her clothing hung off her slightly and Zebra could hear her stomach grumble. He makes a note to bring her food, women should have some meat on their bones.

006 Hours:

Being a street performer wasn't a glamorous job. Kari woke up at three every morning, made breakfast and lunch for her little siblings, all five of them. She had to be at the park by four if she wanted what she'd claimed as her spot, cause if she didn't, one of the other performers would happily steal it from her, which gave her about three hours of nothing to do but warm up, she never bothered singing that early, cause there was never anyone who would throw some money in her guitar case to listen. From seven in the morning until eight at night, she played and sang for anyone passing by in hopes of them throwing a few dollars her way. She'd then pack up, put whatever she'd earned that day into the bank's after hours deposit box, and go home to the one bedroom apartment which was all she could afford to be regaled by what her younger siblings had done that day while making them get ready for bed and making sure they didn't need anything. By nine if she was lucky, they'd all be in bed and she'd be able to have a quick supper and hit the hey herself, only to wake up at three and start all over again.

007 Days:

After three days of not seeing Zebra, Kari figured he'd gotten tired of her, and even if it fed her ego to have someone who wanted to do nothing with their day besides listen to her sing, the dude was scary and her earnings had been affected by it, and that meant that food might be hard to come by. On the fourth day, he returns and after listening to her all day, not even bothering to sit in a slightly hidden location like he normally did, he'd thrown a wad of bills at her as thick as her guitar.

“Go get something to eat, ya scrawny bird,” he said and walked off.

I really hope he didn't rob someone for this, Kari had thought.

008 Weeks:

Kari had started getting worried when she didn't see Zebra for over a week, he never stayed away that long with out telling her, so it had been a relief to see him walking down the side walk toward her like he always did, even if he was now missing the majority of one cheek.

009 Months:

“Seriously Kari, it's been months now, tell your scary ass boyfriend to stop loitering!” Jeff, a fellow performer, had said and Kari had blushed, but not denied it, cause she was starting to develop a crush on her biggest, both literally and figuratively, fan.

010 Years:

Kari couldn't help the happy tears that started falling when she heard Zebra's voice after two years, since the idiot had gotten himself arrested and been imprisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

011 Red:

When Zebra had first ripped his cheek open, he's worried he'd scare Kari again, instead she'd look at the jagged red flesh of the still healing wound with concern and asked if he was alright. 

012 Orange:

“Zebra! You're already completely unbeaut'ful! Do you have to wear that ugly thing as well!?” Sani had demanded after Zebra had come since the old man had a job for them. Zebra looks down at the bright orange turtle neck sweater that Kari's younger sister, Cindy, had knit for him, using the wool from the Tonatiuh ram he'd brought back for them to eat.

“Shut your trap, ya girly bastard. I like it,” Zebra had replied and took to wearing the turtle neck when ever Sani was near, just to annoy the bastard.

013 Yellow:

Like many birds of prey, Zebra's song bird had yellow eyes, though the only time they looked like the eyes of a predator was when he'd really riled her up and they were alone, and those were the times he liked best.

014 Green:

Kari didn't like making her siblings worry, so she never used to term money when Zebra had started to make sure the six of them had a place to live and food in their stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we have enough green in the ground, but you better not die or make it a life long commitment,” she'd told him when he'd used his one phone call to tell her he'd been arrested and make sure she'd have enough money.

“Like they could and the old man will probably bust me out soon,” he'd replied.

015 Blue:

Kari liked all different kinds of music and so did Zebra, though she was probably the only one who knew that. Zebra couldn't be happier when Kari had gotten over her Blues phase though.

016 Purple:

Kari runs her fingers through thick, purple locks as Zebra sleeps, using her as a pillow and smiles at her boyfriend, who let her enjoy a lazy day inside while it rained.

017 Brown:

Zebra loved Kari's long, brown hair. It was silky soft, and he loved nothing more then gripping a handful to give himself something to hold onto when he kissed her or they had sex.

018 Black:

“I like it, it looks sexy on you,” Kari had said when she'd seen the black speedo for the first time and then slapped Zebra on the ass, earning herself a slight blush from her giant of a boyfriend.

019 White:

Kari can't help but smile when she catches a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and glances over to see Zebra coming. With his tan skin and dark hair, it was easy for him to blend in to the darkness, but his pearly whites stood out to much to let him.

020 Colorless:

Pheromones were colorless, odorless, and tasteless, and might as well not exist for all the good they did Warden Love when she tried to win Zebra over with them, since his heart was already firmly owned by another.


	3. Chapter 3

021 Friends:

When Sani and Coco had come to get Zebra to help scour the first biotope again, they'd been in for numerous surprises. Firstly, the fact that Zebra owned a house. Secondly, the fact that Zebra had a woman living with him, and thirdly, as she leads them into the living room, the fact that Zebra could apparently be convinced to participate in a tea party with a seven year old girl. Zebra hadn't been amused when his so called friends had laughed at him.

022 Enemies:

Zebra had a lot of enemies, but none of them dared lay a hand on Kari or her siblings after Zebra had destroyed half a city in his anger when one of them had only had time to scare and slap her.

023 Lovers:

Zebra hadn't had many lovers, he was to big and he normally ended up hurting them, so he'd been hesitant to cross that line with Kari, he didn't want to hurt his song bird.

“We'll just have to take it slow and figure out what works,” she had told him when he let her know that it wasn't that he didn't want to. 

024 Family:

Kari had been worried about her younger siblings reactions when they met Zebra for the first time, they were her family and they depended on her, so she didn't want to disappoint them. Dani had been awed that his big sister was dating the strongest of the heavenly kings. Cindy had been slightly frightened, while the twins, Mikey and Nicky had asked if Zebra was a super hero, and Suzy, the youngest, had looked up at Zebra and said he was a giant before demanding to be picked up.

025 Strangers:

Kari, as a street performer, was used to dealing with strangers, it came with the job, though she did wonder about the old man in the leopard print, Hawaiian shirt and shades who smiled so brightly at her and threw a ridiculous amount of money in her guitar case for the two years that Zebra was in prison.

026 Teammates:

Zebra glares at Coco and Sani, especially Sani, since he was still laughing and contemplates attacking them.

“Now, now, Zeb, what are teammates for but to laugh at you,” Kari says, knowing he'll go into a fit of denial if she uses the word friends and he opens his mouth to argue, but frowns when he realizes that she hadn't said friends, so just grumbles. Coco is impressed with how well the woman understands Zebra.

027 Parents:

Kari had been sixteen when her mom and step dad had died, having no other relatives, and their country having a shitty foster system, she'd been quick to drop out of high school and get a job. The government had only been to happy to give her custody of her siblings to keep them out of the foster system and off the governments dime. There was an eight year difference between her and Dani, and for the most part, she was the only parent they had ever known.

028 Children:

Zebra had never thought about having kids. It wasn't something he had ever thought was for him, but when Kari's period had been late, the idea of her getting big and round with his kids, of her holding a little purple haired child, of him being able to teach them how to fight and not be cocky assholes... It had resonated with some primal part of him and suddenly he wanted them.

029 Birth:

When it turned out Kari was pregnant, Zebra had been thrilled, but listening to her sounds of pain, of knowing there was nothing he could do to stop or ease it while she gave birth, had been complete and utter torture, but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss the birth of their kid again.

030 Death:

Death wasn't something Zebra really gave much mind to when he was young, the old man was well over five hundred, so Zebra always figured he'd die in battle. Until he realized that Kari, who didn't have gourmet cells, wasn't going to live that long. So after helping the others get Acacia's full course, he started cutting back, making his gourmet cells fall into dormancy, and letting himself age normally. Zebra died peacefully in his sleep as a white haired old man at a hundred and seven, surrounded by his family, and only three months after Kari, cause life with out her wasn't worth it for him.


	4. Chapter 4

031 Sunrise:

Sunrise was one of Kari's favorite times of day since she had to be up so early to get her spot. Watching the sky start to explode with warm pinks and oranges behind the city scape was always an amazing sight.

032 Sunset:

Zebra spent most days listening to Kari with his eyes closed, so he could focus on her singing. When the sun would start to set, he'd open his eyes though, the light from the setting sun hitting her made her light up and look like some sort of ethereal goddess.

033 Too Much:

Kari groans as she rubs her stomach.

“Do you not like it or something?” Zebra asks, cause he'd been proud of the food from his full course that he had brought back for her to eat.

“It was delicious, I just ate to much. You better stay with me when I get fat from you over feeding me,” she tells him and he laughs.

034 Not Enough:

Zebra runs his fingers over Kari's soft skin as he lies awake, unable to get to sleep. He contemplates getting that bastard Mansam to get him gourmet cells to inject her with, so they'd have more time to spend together. He shakes the thought off as he remembers all the freaks he'd seen that had been forcefully injected with gourmet cells. He didn't want to risk that for his song bird, so while he didn't have forever, he was going to spend the precious moments he did have with her to their fullest.

035 Sixth Sense:

Zebra looks at the tiny chef in surprise, wondering how the other knew.

“W... Well it just makes sense, I mean, of course Warden Love's pheromones wouldn't effect you if you already had someone you were deeply in love with, right?” Komatsu asks and Zebra wonders if the others sixth sense with ingredients extends to people.

036 Smell:

Kari breathes in deeply as she lays sprawled across Zebra's chest, he'd been in prison for two years and then had to do some job, that kept him away for three months, she didn't care that he had brought enough precious gems and gold back to finance her and her siblings for the rest of their lives. She'd missed him so very much, and now, breathing in his scent, she feels herself relax fully for the first time since before he'd been arrested.

037 Sound:

With Zebra's super hearing, there wasn't a lot that he didn't hear, but the sounds he was most attuned to, the ones he could pick out in a city of close to ten million with ease, were the sounds of Kari's heart beating, her perfect voice, and her fingers on her guitar.

038 Touch:

Zebra watches Kari as she traces, kisses, licks and nuzzles every line of his chest.

“I don't have one super sense like yours. Your other senses are probably all stronger then mine, so I just have to take as much of you in as I can with what I have and that means memorizing every millimeter of you,” she murmurs into his chest, able to read him like a book and he hums in response.

039 Taste:

Zebra wasn't that picky when it came to taste, if he was hungry, he'd eat pretty much anything, but the taste he liked best was definitely the taste of Kari's pocket lunches, which were dough wrapped around pretty much whatever she could get her hands on and baked to perfection. It didn't hold a candle to Komatsu's cooking, little did, but the fact that she'd taken the time to make them, so that he could have something on him when he got hungry, made them the best.

040 Sight:

Zebra takes in the sight before him. The light from the hall, since Suzy, Mikey and Nicky were afraid of the dark, trickling in around his massive form to land on Kari, who was curled up on their bed, the covers and his pillow balled up in her arms, as though to try and substitute him, wearing one of his shirts, which was ridiculously big on her, made it totally worth dealing with the old man, since he hadn't had the first clue how to buy a house, or if he had money, or any of that shit that normal people had to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

041 Shapes:

Zebra looks at the picture in front of him, taking in the triangles, circles, and rectangles and trying to figure out what it's supposed to be of.

“Do you like it, Zebby? It's you! And that's a pile of food!” Suzy says, proud of her drawing and Zebra has to remind himself not to curse.

“It's awesome,” he tells her and gets a happy squeal and a hug.

042 Triangle:

Zebra scowls at the triangular peak of the Gourmet Pyramid and hopes he can get the damn cola and head back quick, because Kari was waiting for him.

043 Square:

Kari happily traces all the squares that made up Zebra's frame. The strong line of his jaw, the massive cubes that made up his pecs, and the angular tiles that made up his abs.

044 Circle:

Where Zebra was composed of squares and hard angles, Kari was circles and soft curves that Zebra loved running his hands over.

045 Moon:

Kari can't help but laugh when Mikey and Nicky pants Zebra, causing him to moon her, the rest of the siblings, the other heavenly kings, and Komatsu. Toriko laughs louder then she does while Sani goes off about how disgusting it is.

046 Star:

“Stars shining bright above you,” Kari starts and Zebra stops what he's doing to listen as she starts to sing the familiar song to sooth her siblings to sleep.

047 Heart:

Warden Love stomps her feet when no matter what pheromones she sends Zebra's way, she still can't get him to make that love struck, hearts in his eyes look that she could get from so many other men and women on a whim, and that she gets whenever she looks at him.

048 Diamond:

Toriko had been surprised when Zebra had wanted to stop at the deserts where the sand was made of diamonds and gold, and had watched the other in confusion as he shifted through them looking for the perfect diamond. Komatsu had just smiled happily for his new friend.

049 Club:

Kari only ever worked in a club once, because Zebra didn't like how she sounded over the sound system, he didn't like how many competing noises there were and the press of other people, and he sure as hell didn't like the fact that some cocky bastards were eying up his song bird as though they had a chance.

050 Spade:

Having to be around Sani for long periods of time grated on Zebra's nerves like no other, but after getting out of prison, Zebra had the a trump card he could pull out when ever the beauty of the four kings really started irritating the shit out of him, like now.

“Yeah, well at least I got a fucking wife waiting for me at home, ya girly bastard,” Zebra says, pulling out his ace of spades and watching Sani have no retort for that, so storms away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The card suit prompts are always my least favorite and the ones I get stuck on the most


	6. Chapter 6

051 Water:

Zebra leans back onto the chair of sand the kids had made for him and watches as Kari plays with them in the water, in nothing but a bikini, and he's sort of glad that he had access to private beach front property thanks to the old man, cause otherwise he'd be to busy beating the shit out of bastards looking at his song bird to enjoy the sight himself.

052 Fire:

Zebra comes running at the fearful screams and puts the fire out with a well placed sound bullet before picking Suzy and the twins up. All five of Kari's siblings had a fear of fire because of the fire that had killed their parents and nearly killed them.

053 Earth:

When Zebra had heard that Kari had planted a garden, he'd snorted dismissively at it, but now, as he sits on the back porch, he likes it quite a lot, cause there was something very appealing about his song bird working with the earth to make food, and the sight of her dirty wasn't bad either.

054 Air:

Kari sighs as the very air seems to shake with Zebra's anger after having a fight with Sani.

“Why do you care what he says anyway?” she asks before kissing him breathless, cause it was the fastest way to sweeten his mood she'd found.

055 Spirit:

“Going up to the Spirit in the sky,” Kari sings and Zebra had no doubt when she died she would go up to heaven, he just highly doubted he'd be able to follow her.

056 Breakfast:

One of Zebra's favorite things about having a house, and having Kari living with him, was that when he wasn't on a job, he could sleep in and when he woke up, she'd be in the kitchen, whipping up breakfast.

057 Lunch:

Kari smiles when Zebra brings her lunch.

“Your stomach grumbling pisses me off,” he had told her and got a laugh.

058 Dinner:

Kari beams as she looks around the table, actually able to sit down and eat dinner with her siblings and she squeezes Zebra's hand in thanks for giving her this.

059 Food:

Zebra used to think there was nothing more important in this world then food, and then he'd met Kari and it had become the second most important thing.

060 Drink:

Zebra can't help the pleased smirk that crosses his face at Kari's obvious approval of the Mellow cola, the drink he'd decided for his full course.


	7. Chapter 7

061 Winter:

Winters were always cold on the continent that Kari called home, and she wouldn't have it any other way, especially when it gave her an excuse to stay cuddled up next to Zebra, who was like a living heater.

062 Spring:

Kari hated spring, the weather was always the most unpredictable, yoyoing between hot and cold, and it almost constantly drizzled or rained, but never enough to keep some people from coming out, which meant she'd be in her spot outside in it all day.

063 Summer:

Zebra decided, that even with the heat, he loved summer, since his song bird liked laying out, sunbathing in nothing but a bikini.

064 Fall:

Kari grins as she playfully slaps Zebra, who was eating more of the harvest from their garden then he was putting it in the basket.

“Stop that, I told Komatsu I would send him some,” she chides.

065 Passing:

When Kari had passed, peacefully in her sleep, everyone knew Zebra wouldn't take long to follow.

066 Rain:

Kari looks at Zebra in exasperation, the steady sound of rain always made him sleepy, which meant he'd come find her, pull her onto a couch or their bed, and use her as a pillow.

“Needy man,” she grumbles, running her fingers through his hair and was just glad she'd kept a hand on her book, since she wouldn't be moving for a while.

067 Snow:

Zebra rolls his eyes when a snowball hits him and turns to tell whoever it was to knock it off, only to see that Kari was grinning wickedly at him and that she and her siblings were armed for all out war fare against him when he's hit by six at the same time.

“I'll show you cocky siblings what happens when you think you can take me on!” he says before fighting back.

068 Lightening:

Zebra scowls as he's temporarily blinded, he didn't mind lightening.

069 Thunder:

But he absolutely hates thunder. He hurries home before the rain starts and Kari stops what shes doing, cradling his head and covering his ears, muffling out the noise with her heart beat and her breathing and the sound of her blood rushing though her veins.

070 Storm:

The storm lasts for three hours, and Zebra is surprised that he'd managed to fall asleep, though when he wakes up to his senses being flooded by his song bird and he pulls her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

071 Broken:

When Zebra had destroyed his cheek, he'd been worried Kari wouldn't want to see his broken face anymore.

072 Fixed:

Kari had been livid when she'd seen Zebra had tried to sew up his face.

“You idiot! There's nothing wrong with your face! Stop hurting yourself!” she'd told him angrily before cutting the stitches out and kissing the irritated flesh to try and soothe it.

073 Light:

As cliche as it was, Kari was the light of Zebra's life, and with out her, he just faded into the darkness.

074 Dark:

Zebra grunts at the sound of racing hearts and the patter of little feet hurrying into his and Kari's room and Kari grunts at three small forms throwing themselves onto the bed, seeking comfort because the power was down and it was dark.

075 Shade:

Kari opens her eyes when a shadow suddenly falls on her and looks up to see Zebra standing between her and the sun.

“You know, the brats are gone and won't be back until tomorrow,” he says and she grins as she props herself up on her elbows, already anticipating spending the rest of the day in his shadow.

076 Who?:

Kari was to busy trying to earn enough money to keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies, so she was out of touch with things like famous people, so she had no idea who Zebra was when he first introduced himself.

077 What?:

“What did you just call me?” Kari asks.

“Song bird, it's what I've always fucking called you in my head,” Zebra says, pleased with the blush he gets in response.

078 Where?:

“Y... You're going where!?” Kari had asked when Zebra said he was going to the gourmet world.

“I know you fucking heard me the first time, I ain't repeating myself,” he says, pulling her to him and kissing her until she stops fretting. “I'll be fine, there ain't nothing that'll keep me from coming home to you,” he assures and she relaxes.

“There had better not be,” she replies, kissing him again.

079 When?:

“Wait, you're married? When did that happen!?” Sani had asked when he saw the gold band on a necklace around Zebra's neck, since he didn't want it getting scratched when he hit things.

080 Why?:

“Why on earth do you dumb asses keep trying to sew his face up!?” Kari demands when she sees that the skin is irritated and Toriko is slightly cowed by the angry woman and makes a note to never suggest it again as she shouts at him.


	9. Chapter 9

081 How?:

When it had come out that Heavenly King Zebra was in a relationship after defeating the Four Beast, the question a ridiculous amount of people wanted to know was how they had sex.

082 If:

Zebra wasn't stupid, he knew there was a good chance of him dying when trying to get Acacia's full course.

“Look, I'm just saying, if I die...” he starts and gets slapped.

“Don't you even dare think about that! Call me cocky, but you will drag your ass back here, you're not allowed to die and leave me alone... not when I just found out I'm pregnant,” Kari had said and Zebra picks her up, putting an ear to her lower abdomen, and as he hears the ever so faint flutter of a second heart beat in her, he nods.

“Alright, no ifs,” he consents.

083 And:

“And?” Toriko asks when Zebra trails off mid rant about how slow they were moving, something unusual for him.

“And Kari's fucking pregnant, so I can't fucking be screwing around with this stupid quest forever,” Zebra says, his face heating up and is happy with the congratulations from his fellow kings and Komatsu.

084 He:

“And then he just laughed at them, like he'd been the reason their pants suddenly fell down,” Kari says.

“He?” Zebra asks, cause if there had been some asshole cocky enough to make a move on his song bird, he'd kill them.

“Yeah, this old guy who started showing up after you went to prison. He had this ridiculously long handle bar mustache, he dyed all his hair blond, and he had this strange love of ugly Hawaiian shirts. I never caught his name, but he seemed to like my singing as much as you do, cause he threw a lot of cash in my case,” she says and Zebra blushes, realizing that the old man had made sure to take care of Kari while he was in jail.

085 She:

Warden Love had won numerous men over from other women, so when Zebra kept murmuring the same name in his sleep, Love wondered who this Kari was and what she had that other women, including Love, didn't.

086 Choices:

Zebra didn't like it that he was so dependent on Kari's choices. She could have chosen to have nothing to do with him, could have chosen to not included him in her life, could have chosen not to move in with him when he bought a house just so she and her siblings would have a place to live, and could have chosen to not marry him, all of which would have hurt him worse the any attack.

087 Life:

Zebra could have let his gourmet cells remain active and far out live Kari, he could have even reactivated his gourmet cells after she died, but his life with out her in it wasn't a life he wanted to live.

088 School:

Even though she'd dropped out, Kari refused to let any of her siblings or children drop out of school.

“I didn't get a choice, so neither do you,” she told first Dani, then Cindy, and finally her daughter Echo, when they'd all brought it up.

089 Work:

Just because they didn't have normal jobs didn't mean that Kari and Zebra didn't work hard, and even after Kari had realized she didn't need to keep performing on the street, she still did, cause she liked the work.

090 Home:

Zebra smiles when he returns home for the first time in two and a half years and lifts Kari up when she sprints up to him, kissing her as he's hugged by the rest of the family.


	10. Chapter 10

091 Birthday:

Zebra blushes when Kari and her siblings sing happy birthday to him for the first time. He wasn't used to such a fuss being kicked up over something like his birth, and sure as hell wouldn't admit that he liked it.

092 Christmas:

Kari had been excited when she learned that Zebra could be one of the Gourmet Santas and looked at him sternly when she heard he wasn't planning on doing it.

“If Santa is good, maybe Mrs. Santa will give him a reward,” she'd whispered in his ear, which is how poor children found themselves being delivered food by a very scary santa on a demon horse.

093 Thanksgiving:

Thanksgiving was the most popular holiday during the Gourmet age, since you gave thanks for all the wonderful food and everything else, so Zebra didn't mind having to put up with the other heavenly kings and their families with the feast that was laid out before him, especially with a heavily pregnant Kari at his side.

094 Independence:

Zebra scowls when he'd gone from being completely independent and free, to being very codependent with his song bird, a fact he realized while he was in prison and worrying about her well being.

095 New Year:

Zebra had never really celebrated the new year before, at least until it gave him an excuse to make out with Kari in public and make it clear she was his.

096 Blood:

Even though she had a different father then them, Kari's siblings were still her blood and that meant she'd sacrifice herself for them, which was why she was so happy when they'd accepted Zebra, cause if they didn't like him, then she would have broken up with him.

097 Chocolate:

Zebra loved the noises Kari made when she ate chocolate and happily brought her as much as he could.

098 Sex:

Zebra wasn't patient and he hated taking things slowly, but when he had finally been able to have sex with Kari with out worrying about hurting her, he figured the months of going slow had been worth it.

099 Love:

When Love finally and very reluctantly agreed to release Zebra, she had to admit that real love did beat her pheromone induced love, since she'd never been able to win Zebra over.

100 Hate:

Zebra hated cocky people, it was a well known fact, but when Kari smirked down at him cockily from where she was straddling his waist and told him, in the cockiest voice he'd ever heard, that he wasn't allowed to leave their room until she couldn't walk, he'd decided that she was an exception to that rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have prompt stories for Coco and Sani to, and a normally written fic, for lack of a better word, for Brunch, will be posting them soon. This fandom really needs more works in it


End file.
